Si Fueras Mía
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Ambos se amaban, se querían, se deseaban… pero, su relación simplemente no podía ser. /Este resumen no salió como yo hubiera querido :( ¡Es un Long-fic inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona!
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN: **Ambos se amaban, se querían, se deseaban… pero, su relación simplemente no podía ser. /Este resumen no salió como yo hubiera querido :( ¡Es un Long-fic inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona!

**ADVERTENCIA: **Naa, ninguna.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga (me siento muy ausente con esta pareja)

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_**Pensamientos**_

_Recuerdos_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Bien, primero lo primero, los capitulo serán así tipo Drabbles, porque serán realmente cortos, así que me disculpo si a alguien no le gusta eso.

Segundo, el titulo de los capítulos será parte de la letra de la canción de Ricardo Arjona, "Si fueras mía".

Tercero, es un LONG-FIC, aunque no tenga muchas pintas de serlo, claro, pero lo es. Los capítulos los publicaré los viernes y los domingos, así cada vez que regresen de la universidad, del instituto o lo que sea, un capitulo lo estará esperando, y para que no se amarguen los lunes, el domingo leerán uno nuevo :3 XD

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes y la canción son… ¡Dios mío! ¿Quién no sabe de quién son estos fantásticos personajes? ¡Solo un bruto! Y ¿quién no sabe de quien es la canción si ya lo he dicho antes? Por dios.

Son de Masashi Kishimoto y la canción de Ricardo Arjona XD

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

* * *

**S**i **F**u**e**r**a**s** M**í**a**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: **_**Si fueras mía, el cielo sería tuyo, al igual que las estrellas brillarían para ti.**

* * *

La sabe brisa los envolvió, haciendo que moviera sus cabellos y abrazándose más. Ambos miraban el cielo estrellado en silencio, simplemente abrazándose y escuchando la respiración del otro; envolviéndose con su calidez.

Naruto y Hinata eran los que se encontraban ahí, sentados en el gras de la gran pradera, ambos abrazados sin emitir sonido alguno. La razón era que disfrutaban ese profundo silencio, tan solo admirando las estrellas.

—Si fueras mía, todas estas estrellas brillarían solo por ti. —susurro de repente el rubio, tan bajo que Hinata con las justas pudo oírlo.

Hinata, cambiando su mirada a una triste, simplemente se abrazo a él con más fuerza que antes apoyándose en su pecho. Mientras Naruto le correspondía haciendo lo mismo que ella, pero apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, aprovechando para oler su cabello.

—Yo quisiera serlo, pero no puedo…

Naruto escucho el lamento proveniente de ella, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarle la barbilla con una mano y levantarle la cara, para después darle un beso con una ternura indescriptible.

Hinata sorprendida por el acto, simplemente correspondió enredando sus brazos por el cuello de él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, y de vez en cuando jalaba suavemente causando un gruñido de parte de Naruto.

Se besaron por mucho tiempo. Horas, minutos, segundos… no lo sabían, y no les importaba, sinceramente.

Naruto deseaba que ella, aquella oji-perla que tenía en brazos, fuera suya, pero eso no era posible… Ella ya estaba comprometida, y no podía rechazar ese compromiso.

Hinata, deseaba ser de él, cueste lo que cueste, pero la cruel realidad era que no lo era, y tal vez nunca llegará a serlo. Eso le dolía, le dolía de verdad.

Y así, bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado, que Naruto prometía hacerlo brillar para ella en un futuro, fue el único testigo de lo que hicieron aquella noche.

Simplemente amar y amar.

* * *

Ay, no sé cómo me quedo… no sean duros con las criticas ¿sí? Ó.Ó

Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Yo disfruté escribiéndolo, saco mi lado más cursi .

Les explicaré bien sobre que trata:

La cosa es así, Naruto es un joven del pueblo, Hinata una jovencita obligada a casarse con un hombre al que odia (Sasuke XD), ambos se conocen y se enamoran, haciendo que ambos empiecen a verse a escondidas. De ahí la frase de "Si fueras mía", porque a pesar de tener su corazón y de haberla hecho suya en términos pervertidos (ok, no sonó muy bien eso.), quiere que sea suya sin ocultárselo a nadie, pero sabe que es imposible… hasta que yo cambio las cosas XD

Ahora que lo pienso, lo debí haber puesto como resumen *.* … Naaa, muy largo, además quería que sonará poético (w_w)

Esperen el próximo capítulo el día domingo, hora peruana.

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo hay LIME (Creo que así se dice cuando hay un poco de escenas HOT XD)**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: **_**Si fueras mía, el silencio sería un pretexto para acariciar tu cuerpo con un suspiro de amor.**

* * *

Estaban solos, ambos en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. Solos y en silencio, como la mayoría de veces en las que se ven. Era de noche, llovía y ambos se vieron obligados a refugiarse en esa pequeña y vieja cabaña. Hacía frío pero estaban abrazados, reconfortándose con la calidez del otro.

Naruto estaba apoyado en la pared, rodeando con sus brazos a Hinata. Mientras que Hinata estaba entre sus piernas apoyada en su pecho, con sus ojitos cerrados, ante la mirada llena de dulzura por parte del chico.

Naruto fue acercando lentamente su mano a la cara de Hinata, poso su mano en su mejilla y ella, correspondiendo al tacto cálido de su mano, se apoyo en esta.

El rubio se fue acercando a sus labios, lentamente, sin prisa. Suavemente toco sus labios, suaves y cálidos. Ella al darse cuenta de los labios de su amado, correspondió sin dudar, con la misma dulzura que siempre la caracterizaba.

Aunque, si empezó como un beso tierno, suave, lento; termino con un beso apasionado, brusco, lujurioso…

Naruto empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de ella, lentamente. Por debajo de la blusa, los muslos, la espalda…

Hinata hacia lo mismo, acariciando su pecho y dándose cuenta de los músculos de él. Enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y daba pequeños jaloncitos a este, causando pequeños gruñidos o/y gemidos por parte de él.

La ropa empezó a estorbar, y no se sabe en qué momento ambos estaban completamente desnudos y entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Besándose dulcemente y demostrándose su amor.

El silencio en el que estaban hace tan solo unos minutos, simplemente fue un pretexto.

* * *

Holis :3…

Estoy muy cursi estos días…

¿No creen…?

Sinceramente, es la primera vez que intento hacer un fic tan cursi como este, no es mucho mi estilo, pero quería probar a haber como me salía. Y pues…

Quedo esto.

Creo que Cupido me ha flechado, literalmente, porque una flecha si ataco mi trasero…

Naa mentira XD

Aunque creo que la cursilería me ha atacado, y eso que a mí no me gustan mucho esas cosas. Creo que será la única historia en mi cuenta que tenga tanto romanticismo, si no me animo a escribir otra en el futuro.

¿Saben? Creo que estoy tan cursi porque ayer se me declararon... milagrosamente, tres chicos... y yo que me consideraba la más fea del salón *-*. Aunque no acepte a ninguno, eso subió mi ego _

En este capítulo hubo un ligero Lime (si no me equivoco en su nombre), y aunque me guste el Lemon y ese tipo de cosas, soy una novata escribiendo sobre él *.*

Pasaré a contestar Reviews:

**Blacklady Hyuuga****: **¡Hola! Me alegro mucho tu comentario :3, aquí está la continuación. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo sobre Sasuke, sinceramente, a mí tampoco me gustaría ponerlo como malo… ¿Me podrías decir a quien podría poner? Espero tu respuesta.

**Serpiente Obsidiana****: **¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación, espero te haya agradado. La canción es "Si fueras mía", lo dije en las notas de autor del primer capítulo y el mismo título lo dice, espero haber contestado tus dudad *-*

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: **_**De ti me fui a enamorar… y no lo pude evitar…**

* * *

—¿Sabes cómo me fui enamorando de ti?

—No, nunca me lo dijiste…

—Tengo ganas de explicártelo. ¿Puedo?

Ambos, Naruto y Hinata, se encontraban en la tranquilidad del campo, frente a ellos un gran arrollo de agua cristalina, y detrás de ellos, grandes árboles muy verdes. Los dos estaban disfrutando de un pequeño picnic, sentados en el gras y conversando mientras comían. Hasta que salió el tema de cómo fue que Naruto se enamoro de Hinata.

—Te escucho. —respondió Hinata ante la pregunta de él, sin evitar que un pequeño sonrojo adornará sus mejillas.

El rubio mostro una de esas sonrisas que cautivan a cualquiera, y Hinata no era la excepción. Le tendió la mano y ella la miro, dudosa de lo que podría hacer, pero al final, delicadamente poso su mano sobre la de él. Este no perdió la oportunidad y la jalo hacia él, acomodándola en sus piernas y acurrucándola en su pecho, para luego recostarse en el gras con ella todavía encima. Todo esto ante el sonroja, ahora más visible, en el rostro de ella. Y bueno, no era por las acciones de él, si no por el tema de conversación que estaban tocando; las acciones no le importaban mucho, pues siempre él la besaba la abrazaba o eso tipo de cosas, pero iba a ser la primera vez que hablaran sobre como él se enamoro de ella.

Un tema demasiado bochornoso, según ella.

—Todo comenzó cuando te vi por primera vez—comenzó a hablar él, acariciándole el cabello suavemente mientras comenzaba su explicación—, cuándo tu familia llegó al pueblo, ¿recuerdas? Yo fui uno de los que ayudo a bajar las cajas del camión de la mudanza…

Hinata recordaba todo ello, y como olvidarlo, si desde el momento en que lo conoció, sintió algo raro dentro ella, algo parecido… al amor.

—Lo recuerdo. —dijo ella.

Naruto beso su cabeza con un tierno beso, para luego continuar.

—Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí mi corazón palpitar tan fuerte que pensé que en una de esas se me saldría del pecho—ambos emitieron una suave risita—. También me sentí muy atraído por ti, y, no me mientas, sé que yo también provocaba el mismo efecto en ti. —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder. Ahí Naruto se dio cuenta que había acertado, así que rió.

—Bueno, continuando—empezó nuevamente Naruto, recuperándose de las risas de antes—. Luego poco a poco te fui conociendo y…—hizo una pausa—me enamoré de ti, sin poder evitarlo.

Hinata se sintió nostálgica, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con su amado. Alzo la cabeza del pecho de él y lo miro, con una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía "Todo va estar bien", el cual Naruto entendió, besándola con la mayor dulzura que podía tener en ese momento.

Ambos se amaban. Un amor imposible, pero se amaban.

* * *

Holis :3 ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? A mí me gusto escribirlo así que espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado leerlo :)

Ahora, se habrán dado cuenta de que he subido este capítulo antes del día planeado. Bueno, hay dos razones:

Primero, el Jueves (osea mañana, en mi país) me iré a Ecuador, a vaguear un rato y a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi madre. La loca este año quiso irse a Ecuador -.-U

Segundo, el capitulo lo tenía hecho desde el Sábado, y ya no aguantaba las ganas de subirlo de una vez así que ahora tengo una buena excusa para subirlo: El viaje a Ecuador XD

Ahora vayamos con algo sobre la historia:

Sinceramente, reo que me quedo bien, cursi como siempre pero ya que importa, me estoy acostumbrando x3

Díganme, por favor, que les pareció este capítulo, se los agradeceré ;)

Estos días intentaré que me ataque la cursilería, le pediré a mis amigas más cursis que me hagan una lista de momentos cursis, palabras cursis y ¡muchas cosas cursis!

Ok, demasiado la palabra cursi, pero no importa. Me parece raro usarla pero me gusta lo raro XD

"Cursi"

XD

Bueno, dejando la palabra cursi de lado (oh no palabra "cursi", no te dejaré en paz NUNCA, muajaja), ¡Respondamos Reviews!

**Diana Marcela-Akemi****: **¡Hola! Gracias por tu halago :3, me alegra que te guste ;) . Lamento lo cortito, en el primer capítulo digo que no serán muy largos lo demás. La cosa es que me inspiro en pequeñas frases de la canción, y bueno, pues solo salen momentos cortos. A mí también me encantaría que mi mente diera para más -.- ¡Fea mente que no funcionas! Ó_Ó ¡Espero verte nuevamente por aquí!

**Andy Uzuga****: **¡Holis! X3, me agrada mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, al principio dudaba si lo subía o no pero al final dije: "A la mierda, lo subo y no me importa si no gusta o si gusta a las personas". Y bueno, pues aquí me tienes XD. Jeje, sí, soy una picarona (U.U), ¡Pero así soy yo! Na mentira XD, la verdad es raro que se me hayan declarado tres chicos en un día, ya que como uso lentes y en mi salón los hombre son medios… te dejo para que tú los describas x3. Pero bueno, me halagaron mucho sus confesiones :3. ¡Espero verte por aquí nuevamente y que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Karmina: **¡Hola Karmina! Me alegra que te haya parecido una propuesta interesante ;). ¡Intentaré hacer un gran final!

**liseth tkm: **¡Hola! ¿Qué hace? XD Bien, que bueno que te haya gustado :3. Respecto a tu propuesta de lo que te gustaría que pasará, me lo pensaré muy bien ¡Pero de que van a estar juntos van a estar juntos! Si no es así no tendría derecho de llamarme Ir… digo, Nagisa Del Mar x3. ¡Espero encontrarte nuevamente por aquí!

Ahora, agradezco a todo aquel que haya agregado a sus favoritos está historia (claro, si hay alguien) y a los que las están siguiendo desde la comodidad de su cama mientras comen algo rico :3 (bueno, yo estoy en la cama, y a veces comiendo, por eso lo digo XD).

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: **_**LIGERISIMO, pero LIGERISIMO, Lime.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: **_**Si fueras mía, probaría tus labios.**

* * *

La suave pero fría brisa acaricio sus cabellos rubios, haciendo que se abrazará a sí mismo con esperanzas de alejar el frío que lo rodeaba.

Miro una vez al frente, encontrándose la escena más horrorosa a su parecer: Hinata, SU Hinata, siendo besada a la fuerza por el imbécil que está en su camino, Kiba.

Sí, eso mismo. Algunos se preguntarán porque Kiba está besando a la chica. Pues simple, el compromiso de ambos jóvenes se acababa de anunciar en el pueblo, la gente, menos él, estaba muy feliz de que al fin la hija de Hiashi Hyuga se casará por "amor". Ja, si supieran que ese compromiso de amor no tiene nada. La cosa es que luego del anuncio todos empezaron a gritar que querían ver un beso de la pareja, Hinata se negaba, pero a pesar de eso Kiba la cogió de las manos y la beso a la fuerza.

Y ahora estaba ahí, él, Naruto Uzumaki, presenciando ese horrible escenario. El beso, para suerte de él y Hinata, no duro mucho gracias a ella, ya que le dio un buen pisotón y Kiba se vio obligado a soltarla.

Naruto simplemente podía limitarse a observar todo esto. Si fuera completamente suya, el probaría sus labios hasta que le dolieran. El pobre no podía hacer nada en ese momento, todo por ordenes de su amada. ¿Por qué? Porque lo podrían matar, y Hinata le ordeno que no hiciera nada, que ella no quería ese destino para él. Él hacia todo lo posible por no lanzarse y arrancarle la cabeza al hombre que estaba tocando a SU Hinata, pero las ganas cada vez ganaban más terreno.

Al final, solo pudo dar la vuelta y retirarse del lugar.

.

.

.

Estaba harta de todo esto, odiaba esa farsa del matrimonio. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y dirigirse a los brazos del rubio que estaba frente a ella, entre el público, mirándola con dolor. Oh, esa mirada. Esa mirada que ella siempre odio, ver a su Naruto con esa mirada era el mismo infierno para ella.

Siguió así hasta que vio como el rubio daba la vuelta y se alejaba de todo el caos causado por su supuesto matrimonio. Ella no pudo hacer más que mirar cómo se alejaba. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no podía llorar en ese momento, su padre se daría cuenta y le preguntaría, ella le diría que no pasaba nada pero él lo averiguaría por su cuenta y…

…Naruto moriría.

Ella no quería eso. Hinata Hyuga no quería ver a su amado muerto. No quería.

Y bueno, ¿Quién lo querría? Ver a al hombre que amas en el suelo, con un charco de liquido rojo alrededor, con heridas por todas partes… Nadie quiere ver algo así, y ella no es la excepción.

El momento de la anunciación terminó, a lo que ella, sin darle tiempo a nadie de acercársele, se dirigió rápidamente a esa cabaña descubierta hace poco por ella y su amado. Seguramente él se encontraba ahí, y ella rogaba porque enserio se encontrará ahí.

Salió del pueblo y empezó a correr por el bosque, esquivando ramas y troncos en su camino. Corría como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera a encontrar lo más importante del mundo…

Y bueno, para ella, Naruto Uzumaki era su mundo.

Pudo divisar la cabaña y acelero el paso. Llegó a esta y abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro y con esperanzas de encontrarlo ahí.

Nada. No había nada.

Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. Puso un pie dentro de la cabaña, puso el otro y entró. Miro por todos lados pero nada, él no estaba ahí.

De pronto, sin que le diera tiempo a gritar, unos brazos la rodearon y le taparon la boca. Ella se asusto e intento librarse, pero le era imposible. Esa persona era mucho más fuerte.

—Eh tranquila, soy yo. —dijo una voz que reconoció al instante y se calmo. Una voz fuerte, varonil, algo ronca y… ¿Apasionada?

Se calmo y comenzó a respirar normal, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por ese olor que la embriagaba. Su olor.

—Buena chica. —dijo Naruto, para luego voltearla y atraerla hacia él, besándola casi al instante.

Hinata no dudo un momento y comenzó a corresponder al beso. El beso suave, tierno, lleno de amor se convirtió en uno tosco, deseoso, lleno de pasión…

Las ropas estorbaban ya, las manos de ambos viajaban de un lugar al otro, recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante. El ambiente se iba transformando del frío al calor, el cabello de ambos se fue alborotando…

Y bueno, simplemente se amaron esa noche.

* * *

Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Díganme si les ha gustado.

A mí me ha gustado escribir este capítulo. Desde este ha comenzado el coro, así que será la parte más emocionante, a mi parecer :3

Se habrán dado cuenta que el Domingo pasado no publiqué nada :( Bueno, ese día seguía en Ecuador y no pude subir nada, así que me disculpo. Aunque de que quejarse, les di el capitulo adelantado del Viernes XD

Lo único que puedo decir de esto es que…

Cursi.

Como siempre XD

Bueno, aunque también tuvo un toquecito pervertido al final. Un LIGERSIMO, pero LIGERISIMO, Lime. Así que nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy trabajando para ver si en alguna de mis historias pongo Lemon... Ay, no sé. Si apenas con el Lime me sale esto XD

Pasando a otro tema: los Reviews.

**HiNaThItHa.16241****: **¡Hola! Me alegro que te este gustando mi fic, me emociona x3 Respondiendo a tu duda… bueno, el capitulo ya lo hizo. Te confieso que principalmente iba a poner a Sasuke para el papel de prometido, pero al final dije: "Naaa, prefiero que odien a Kiba". Y bueno, yo ya lo odio XD Después con lo que Naruto no hace nada para evitarlo… también lo dice en este capítulo. Espero te haya gustado este capi y que hayas disfrutado leerlo ;)

**Bellrose: **Solo una cosa… ¡Apuesto a que eres de Ecuador! XD Me gusto mucho el país, aunque me parece algo idiota no venderles gasolina a los peruanos :/ ¿Que onda con eso? Pero bueno. Agradezco que hayas leído mi historia ;)

.

Ahora, quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que hayan agregado a sus favoritos está historia. También a los que estén siguiéndola. Si hay alguien u.u

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: **_**Buscaría entre tus ojos, un instante de amor.**

* * *

Con su dedo índice trazaba suaves círculos en su pecho. Haciéndolo con cariño y, de vez en cuando, jugando con la ligera capa de pelo que cubría su pecho. Dejó de hacer aquel acto y se acurrucó más hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente y cerrando sus ojos, inspirando su aroma; mientras él le correspondía, al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello.

Ambos se encontraban en aquella cabaña que era testigo de su amor. Ambos acostados en el sofá/cama encontrado en la pequeña sala. Acaban de hacer el amor, luego de aquella noticia que los perjudicó a los dos.

— Te amo. —soltó de repente la joven.

—Lo sé. Al igual que yo. —correspondió el rubio, abrazándola más contra si y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, aprovechando en deleitarse con el suave aroma del cabello de su amante.

Sin previo aviso, el rubio agarro su barbilla y le alzó la cabeza, obligándola a mirarla. Lo logró. Ambos se encontraron con sus miradas, blanco y azul se estrellaron. Él la miraba profundamente, como queriendo mirar hasta lo más profundo de su alma; mientras ella…

… simplemente con amor y confusión por este acto.

—¿Qué haces? —se animó en preguntar ella, confundida por la acción de su pareja.

—Nada importante, simplemente busco un instante de amor en tus ojos.

* * *

No tengo palabras para disculparme. Así que no pediré sus disculpas, la mayoría tiene razón si está molesta. Ni siquiera pediré Reviews hoy.

He tardado.

Mucho.

Y lo peor de todo es que de la estrofa de ahora, simplemente me salió un capítulo que no pasa las 300 palabras. Ag. Incluso esta nota es más larga.

Prometo cuidar más este Fic, si quieren saber mis excusas, pueden visitar la historia "**¿Nos seguimos amando?", **revisen las notas de autor al final de la historia, ahí salen algunas, pero no todas.

Me dedicaré a contestar Reviews:

**HiNaThItHa.16241****: **Hola linda. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal te ha aparecido este capítulo? Al final fue Kiba xD Respondiendo a tus dudas: la obligan porque en esta historia Hinata es de la clase alta, y como casi siempre en este tipo de historias los padres quieren que se case con uno de su linaje, que sería Kiba. Naruto es de la clase baja por eso no pueden estar juntos con la bendición de la familia de Hinata. Pero no te preocupes, te sorprenderás al final ;)

**lieth tkm**** : **Te quiero revelar algo… ¿Sabías que me encanta verte leyendo mis Fics? Ahora me doy cuenta que tú también lees "Chicos Que Muerden" xD Sobre ese Fic, prometo no demorarme tanto, ya estoy terminando el capítulo ;) Me alegra que seas anti-KibaHina, yo soy igual, detesto cualquier pareja que empareje a Hinata con otro que no sea Naruto xD El SasuHina también lo detesto :P ¡Con Neji! No sabes mi odio xD Concuerdo contigo, ninguna de estas parejas tienen sentido; bueno, tal vez el KibaHina algo, pero Hinata solamente ve a Kiba como un gran amigo, nada más. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo ;)

Agradezco a todos los que me soporten y aguanten que haya demorado así. No se preocupen, ya les dije que no rogaré perdón, no lo merezco, así que pueden decirme insulto que se les venga a la cabeza, incluso decirme la maldita vida xD

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIA: **_**LIGERISIMO, pero LIGERISIMO, Lime.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: **_**Si fueras mía, probaría tus labios.**

* * *

La suave pero fría brisa acaricio sus cabellos rubios, haciendo que se abrazará a sí mismo con esperanzas de alejar el frío que lo rodeaba.

Miro una vez al frente, encontrándose la escena más horrorosa a su parecer: Hinata, SU Hinata, siendo besada a la fuerza por el imbécil que está en su camino, Kiba.

Sí, eso mismo. Algunos se preguntarán porque Kiba está besando a la chica. Pues simple, el compromiso de ambos jóvenes se acababa de anunciar en el pueblo, la gente, menos él, estaba muy feliz de que al fin la hija de Hiashi Hyuga se casará por "amor". Ja, si supieran que ese compromiso de amor no tiene nada. La cosa es que luego del anuncio todos empezaron a gritar que querían ver un beso de la pareja, Hinata se negaba, pero a pesar de eso Kiba la cogió de las manos y la beso a la fuerza.

Y ahora estaba ahí, él, Naruto Uzumaki, presenciando ese horrible escenario. El beso, para suerte de él y Hinata, no duro mucho gracias a ella, ya que le dio un buen pisotón y Kiba se vio obligado a soltarla.

Naruto simplemente podía limitarse a observar todo esto. Si fuera completamente suya, el probaría sus labios hasta que le dolieran. El pobre no podía hacer nada en ese momento, todo por ordenes de su amada. ¿Por qué? Porque lo podrían matar, y Hinata le ordeno que no hiciera nada, que ella no quería ese destino para él. Él hacia todo lo posible por no lanzarse y arrancarle la cabeza al hombre que estaba tocando a SU Hinata, pero las ganas cada vez ganaban más terreno.

Al final, solo pudo dar la vuelta y retirarse del lugar.

.

.

.

Estaba harta de todo esto, odiaba esa farsa del matrimonio. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y dirigirse a los brazos del rubio que estaba frente a ella, entre el público, mirándola con dolor. Oh, esa mirada. Esa mirada que ella siempre odio, ver a su Naruto con esa mirada era el mismo infierno para ella.

Siguió así hasta que vio como el rubio daba la vuelta y se alejaba de todo el caos causado por su supuesto matrimonio. Ella no pudo hacer más que mirar cómo se alejaba. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no podía llorar en ese momento, su padre se daría cuenta y le preguntaría, ella le diría que no pasaba nada pero él lo averiguaría por su cuenta y…

…Naruto moriría.

Ella no quería eso. Hinata Hyuga no quería ver a su amado muerto. No quería.

Y bueno, ¿Quién lo querría? Ver a al hombre que amas en el suelo, con un charco de liquido rojo alrededor, con heridas por todas partes… Nadie quiere ver algo así, y ella no es la excepción.

El momento de la anunciación terminó, a lo que ella, sin darle tiempo a nadie de acercársele, se dirigió rápidamente a esa cabaña descubierta hace poco por ella y su amado. Seguramente él se encontraba ahí, y ella rogaba porque enserio se encontrará ahí.

Salió del pueblo y empezó a correr por el bosque, esquivando ramas y troncos en su camino. Corría como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera a encontrar lo más importante del mundo…

Y bueno, para ella, Naruto Uzumaki era su mundo.

Pudo divisar la cabaña y acelero el paso. Llegó a esta y abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro y con esperanzas de encontrarlo ahí.

Nada. No había nada.

Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo. Puso un pie dentro de la cabaña, puso el otro y entró. Miro por todos lados pero nada, él no estaba ahí.

De pronto, sin que le diera tiempo a gritar, unos brazos la rodearon y le taparon la boca. Ella se asusto e intento librarse, pero le era imposible. Esa persona era mucho más fuerte.

—Eh tranquila, soy yo. —dijo una voz que reconoció al instante y se calmo. Una voz fuerte, varonil, algo ronca y… ¿Apasionada?

Se calmo y comenzó a respirar normal, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por ese olor que la embriagaba. Su olor.

—Buena chica. —dijo Naruto, para luego voltearla y atraerla hacia él, besándola casi al instante.

Hinata no dudo un momento y comenzó a corresponder al beso. El beso suave, tierno, lleno de amor se convirtió en uno tosco, deseoso, lleno de pasión…

Las ropas estorbaban ya, las manos de ambos viajaban de un lugar al otro, recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante. El ambiente se iba transformando del frío al calor, el cabello de ambos se fue alborotando…

Y bueno, simplemente se amaron esa noche.

* * *

Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo. Díganme si les ha gustado.

A mí me ha gustado escribir este capítulo. Desde este ha comenzado el coro, así que será la parte más emocionante, a mi parecer :3

Se habrán dado cuenta que el Domingo pasado no publiqué nada :( Bueno, ese día seguía en Ecuador y no pude subir nada, así que me disculpo. Aunque de que quejarse, les di el capitulo adelantado del Viernes XD

Lo único que puedo decir de esto es que…

Cursi.

Como siempre XD

Bueno, aunque también tuvo un toquecito pervertido al final. Un LIGERSIMO, pero LIGERISIMO, Lime. Así que nada de qué preocuparse. Estoy trabajando para ver si en alguna de mis historias pongo Lemon... Ay, no sé. Si apenas con el Lime me sale esto XD

Pasando a otro tema: los Reviews.

**HiNaThItHa.16241****: **¡Hola! Me alegro que te este gustando mi fic, me emociona x3 Respondiendo a tu duda… bueno, el capitulo ya lo hizo. Te confieso que principalmente iba a poner a Sasuke para el papel de prometido, pero al final dije: "Naaa, prefiero que odien a Kiba". Y bueno, yo ya lo odio XD Después con lo que Naruto no hace nada para evitarlo… también lo dice en este capítulo. Espero te haya gustado este capi y que hayas disfrutado leerlo ;)

**Bellrose: **Solo una cosa… ¡Apuesto a que eres de Ecuador! XD Me gusto mucho el país, aunque me parece algo idiota no venderles gasolina a los peruanos :/ ¿Que onda con eso? Pero bueno. Agradezco que hayas leído mi historia ;)

.

Ahora, quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que hayan agregado a sus favoritos está historia. También a los que estén siguiéndola. Si hay alguien u.u

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	7. AVISO

Bueno, eh… hola a todos.

Como verán esto no es un capítulo, eso es obvio. Vengo a darles una noticia que supongo no será muy de su agrado.

**Eliminaré este Fic.**

Antes de que empiecen a hablar, tengo mis razones:

No me sentía con ganas de continuar. A decir verdad, empecé a ver que el Fic no estaba teniendo mucho sentido (al menos para mí). Puro amor, amor, amor. Era demasiado fantasioso, algo que no era de mi gusto. Yo no traeré algo que no me gusta esperando que a ustedes les guste.

Empecé a confundirme un poco con la letra de la canción. En serio.

No tenía ideas para continuar esto, a pesar de que la letra de la canción sea como la base de la inspiración, no… simplemente no.

Y creo que ya nada más.

Esas son mis tres razones para borrar el Fic. Tal vez a algunos les parezcan tontas, pero para mí no. Dejaré permanentemente este Fic.

Supongo que los que seguían este Fic habrán perdido las esperanzas en mí, pues creo que esto ha sido un fallo muy grande por mi parte, pero yo juro que no volveré a dejar un Fic, para que sepan.

Eh... eliminaré el Fic cuando crea que hubo suficiente tiempo para que las personas leyeran este mensaje.

Bien, creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir, ¡adiós!

¡Nos leemos! (si ustedes confían en mí, claro)

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
